inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Saikyou de Saikou
Saikyou de Saikou (最強で最高, lit. The Strongest and The Best) là bài hát nhân vật Endou, Kazemaru, Gouenji, Kidou and Fubuki. Bài hát được trình bày bởi chuyển âm của họ, Takeuchi Junko, Nishigaki Yuka, Nojima Hirofumi, Yoshino Hiroyuki, và Miyano Mamoru. Lời nhạc 'Tiếng Nhật' うまく話せないけど 自信持って思うよ 僕の仲間 最強で最高! どっかの誰かに ヒドく馬鹿にされたって 堂々と胸を張って行こうゼッ! めぐりめぐる時間と空間超えて俺達は出会えた そんな素敵な世界で 肩を並べて 笑い合える友が居る この心、「愛」で満ちてる どんなリスク背負おうとも仲間のために 時には自分のプライドだって捨てれたり 汗だくで『現在』を走り抜ける後ろ姿に 『負けてらんない!』って僕も無我夢中で走った 格好悪いことでも いつも本気なんだよ そんな姿が逆に なんか格好良かった うまく話せないけど 信じ合えるんだよ 今の気持ち 最強で最高! アツい想い『つながって』『立ち上がれた』のは 仲間達のお陰さ 僕達はいつだって『青春の』ド真ん中だ そう 辛くて『涙零れそうな時も』隣で 支えてくれる『グッとくる関係』に『感謝!!』 そうさ!最初から気の合うヤツばかりじゃないし ちょっとしたことで仲間割れとかしていたし だけど同じ時間共に過ごし同じ夢見て 今じゃ気の合う仲間さ 共に強くなった! 怖いものなんかない! 負ける気しないんだよ! 僕らのチームワーク 史上最上級さ! うまく話せないけど 言わなくてもわかるよ 今の僕ら 最強で最高! 豪：信じてくれたあいつらと共に、俺は今この場所にいる。 吹：君達に出会えたから、僕は一人じゃないって気付いた。 鬼：お前達との絆に、俺はずっと支えられてきた。 風：仲間の熱い想いが、俺達を強くするんだ。 円：みんな最高の仲間だ、この気持ちが最強なんだ！ 声にならないほどに 嬉し過ぎたんだよ 言葉にしたらきっと涙止まらなかった うまく話せないけど 自信持って思うよ 僕の仲間 最強で最高! ラララ… Romaji umaku hanasenai kedo jishin motte omou yo boku no nakama saikyou de saikou! dokka no dare ka ni hidoku baka ni saretatte doudou to mune wo hatte ikou ze! meguri meguru jikan to kuukan koete bokutachi deaeta sonna suteki na sekai de kata wo narabete waraiaeru tomo ga iru kono kokoro “ai” de michiteru donna risk seou tomo nakama no tame ni toki ni wa jibun no pride datte suteretari asedakute “ima” wo hashiri nukeru ushiro sugata ni “maketerannai!” tte boku mo mugamuchuu de hashitta kakkou warui koto demo itsumo honki nanda yo sonna sugata ga gyaku ni nanka kakkou yokatta umaku hanasenai kedo shinjiaerun da yo ima no kimochi saikyou de saikou! atsui omoi “tsunagatte” “tachiagareta” no wa nakamatachi no okage sa oretachi wa itsudatte “seishun no” domannaka da sou tsurakute “namida kobore sou na toki mo” tonari de sasaete kureru “gutto kuru kankei” ni “kansha!!” sousa! saisho kara ki no au yatsu bakari ja nai shi chotto shita koto de nakamaware to ka shiteitashi dakedo onaji jikan tomo ni sugoshi onaji yume mite ima ja ki no au nakama sa tomo ni tsuyoku natta! kowai mono nanka nai! makeru ki shinain da yo! bokura no team work shijou saijoukyuu sa! umaku hanasenai kedo iwanakutemo wakaru yo ima no bokura saikyou de saikou! Gouenji : shinjite kureta aitsura to tomo ni, ore wa ima kono basho ni iru. Fubuki : kimitachi ni deata kara, boku wa hitori ja nai tte kizuita. Kidou : omaetachi no kizuna ni, ore wa zutto sasaerarete kita. Kazemaru : nakama no atsui omoi ga, oretachi wo tsuyoku surunda. Endou : minna saikou no nakama da, kono kimochi ga saikyou nanda! koe ni naranai hodo ni ureshisugitan da yo kotoba ni shitara kitto namida tomaranakatta umaku hanasenai kedo jishin motte omou yo boku no nakama saikyou de saikou! ra ra ra… 'Bản dịch Anh ngữ' I can’t say it well, but I believe in it with confidence My friends are the strongest and the best! When someone out there’s horribly getting made fun of Come out with your chest held high! We met after transcending the turning time and space On that amazing world, we touched shoulders This heart with friends I can laugh with is filled with “love” No matter what risks there are, I’ll do it for my friends I’ll even throw away my pride at times Dripping with sweat, watching your back as you run through the “present time” I feverously run, saying “I won’t lose!” Even if it doesn’t look cool, you’re always serious about it Seeing you like that is actually pretty cool I can’t say it well, but we trust each other Our feelings right now are the strongest and the best! These passionate feelings of being “connected” “standing up” are thanks to friends We’re always in the dead center of our “youth” Yes, even in hard times “when tears might flow out” You’re there to support me with a “get me good relationship” and “thanks!!” That’s right! They weren’t all people I could get along with at first We’d get into arguments about the smallest things and such But with the time we spent together and the dreams we shared Now we’re good friends and we’ve all gotten stronger! There’s nothing to be afraid of! There’s no way we’ll lose! Our teamwork is the best in history! It’s hard for me to say, but I don’t have to say it for you to understand Right now, we’re the strongest and the best! Gouenji: "I’ve made it here now because of those who were willing to trust me." Fubuki: "Because I met you guys, I realized I wasn’t alone." Kidou: "Your bonds have supported me all this time." Kazemaru: "Our passionate feelings with our friends make us stronger." Endou: "Everyone are my best friends, these feelings are the strongest ever!" I was so happy I couldn’t even bring myself to say anything If I had words for it, I’m sure the tears would never stop I can’t say it well, but I believe in it with confidence My friends are the strongest and the best! La la la… Video thumb|left|335 px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật Thể_loại:Bài kết thúc